The Heat of Secrets
by KatnissStyles
Summary: Padmé has survived going through childbirth, but has been told a shocking secret. It is a secret only she, Yoda, Obi-Wan, and the rest of the remaining Council members know. Anakin/Vader believes her and the child to be dead, and is now living in hatred under the dreaded Emperor Palpatine (AKA Darth Sidious). If the secret is exposed, the galaxy will lose its only, unknown, hope.


_**Hey guys, this is my first story. I hope you all like it. I came up with the idea while writing a story for English Class, and I modified it. I'm sorry if it has bad grammar and spelling. I don't speak English that well even though its my native language, so again, sorry. I am currently in the process of writing the draft for the sequel, so I am looking forward to that. Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. Enough of me talking. I hope you all like this story.**_

I sat in the Temple, tears streaming down my face. How could he have done it? How? He was a good guy, but the Sith had turned him evil. He promised he would never hurt me, but he did. The man I once knew seemed to have disappeared. As I stood, looking out the floor-to-ceiling window, I saw the destruction of the oncoming war.

"Senator, the remaining members of the Council would like to speak with you right away," a robotic voice had said. I turned and saw a small droid in the doorway.

"Thank you for letting me know. Could you please tell them I will be there in a minute?" I asked, wrapping my cloak around me, tightly.

"Of course, ma'am." the little droid replied, backing out if the room to go fulfill my request.

I go to the closet, pausing only for a second to look at my reflection in the mirror. The first thing I saw was the terrified look in the woman-in-the-mirror's eyes. I knew how she felt. On her neck was what looked like fingerprints, fingerprints that only happened by 1 person. I reach up and touch my neck, and the woman in the mirror does the same. My neck was sore, and everything came into place. I, Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker, had failed to save the one person I truly loved.

 **Flashback**

 _We landed in Mustafar, and by that time, I was in tears. I saw him running towards me when he realized I was there, and I ran and hugged him, tears streaking like bullets down my face._

 _"I saw your ship," Anakin said over the roar if the lava. When we pulled apart, he looked me in the eyes. "What are you doing out here?"_

 _"I was so worried about you," I sobbed. "Obi-Wan….he told me terrible things" I said in between breaths._

 _"What things?" he said, a concerned look in his eyes._

 _"He said...you turned to the Dark Side. That you…" I shook my head in disbelief " …killed younglings."_

 _"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." he said in a soft, low voice._

 _"He cares about us," I said, trying to catch my breath._

 _"Us?" He questioned._

 _"He knows. He wants to help you."_

 _He smirks, looking down._

 _"Anakin, all I want is your love." I stated, tears welling in my eyes._

 _"Love won't save you, Padmé. Only my new powers can do that." he promised._

 _"You're a good person, don't do this." I pleaded._

 _"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother." He replied. "I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. And I'm doing it for you. To protect you."_

 _I looked up into his eyes, the eyes if the man I once knew, tears threatening to spill over. I ran my hands through his golden curls. "Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can."_

 _"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I-I can overthrow him." he said, a look spread across his face that I have never seen or thought I would see. Greed, but at the same time, love filled his eyes. I started backing away. "And together, you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be." he said, a smile if pure greed spread across his face._

 _I shook my head in disbelief, yet once again. "I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."_

 _By this time, anger and hatred filled his eyes, his face twisted. "I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me," he growled._

 _Seeing the hurt, anger, and hatred had been enough to make the tears spill over. "I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart." I choked on my own tears, which were streaming down my face, blinding me. "You're going down a path I cannot follow."_

 _"Because of Obi-Wan." he said, looking behind me at the spaceship, hatred filling his features._

 _"It's because of what you've done, what you plan to do. Stop. Stop now. Come back. I love you."_

 _"LIAR!" Anakin shouted, his eyes turning red._

 _I look behind me and see Obi-Wan making his way down to us. "No." I sobbed._

 _"You're with him. You brought him here to kill me." He bellowed, his voice trembling. He raised his hand, fingers curled, and an invisible force grasped around my neck, it's grip tightening._

 _"No," I whimpered. My hands immediately rushing to my throat to get the invisible hands away from my throat._

 _"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted._

 _"Anakin…" I managed to choke out._

 _"Let. Her. GO!" He growled._

 _Anakin released his hand, and the invisible hands left. I fell to the ground, my head smacking into the concrete. "You turned her against me!" I heard Anakin cry out. The last thing I saw before everything went black was the hurt and hatred in Anakin's eyes and the anger in Obi-Wan's._

 **Present**

A knock on the door had jerked me back to reality. "Senator, Master Obi-Wan said to come down now."

"Coming." I sighed as I open the door and make my way to the Jedi Council Chambers. I open the door to the Chambers and see Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bail Organa, Queen Breha Organa, and Yoda discussing something. As soon as I had walked in, they stopped their conversation and looked at me. "You wanted to see me, Master Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Ah, yes. Padmé, we need to discuss the matters of the...ah... events of yesterday."

"Why couldn't we have this conversation yesterday? Right after it happened?" I replied.

"Because, we had to make you have your...ah...children...early." When hearing this, my mind wandered again.

 **Flashback**

 _After what felt like several years after I had gave birth to my child, I see Obi-Wan. I saw the worry in his eyes._

 _"Obi-Wan...where is my child?" I demanded._

 _Rubbing his face, he cleared his throat, and spoke. "Um..the thing is...you didn't have just one child. You had...triplets."_

 _A dead silence filled the room._ Triplets? _I thought to myself._ I..I couldn't have been pregnant with more than one child. I would have felt it. _As if reading my mind, Obi-Wan said, "The triplets were the will of the Force. Clearly, the triplets were meant for something more. But they are dangerous. Together, their presence may make Vader suspicious. And if he figures out that you and the triplets are alive, he will certainly kill you and them. That's why they are being split up, for protection"_

 _"Ani wouldn't kill me. And I want to be with my children." I angrily retorted._

 _"He is no longer Anakin Skywalker. He is now Darth Vader, apprentice to the Emperor." He spoke softly."And splitting you and the children up is for the best. You mustn't tell anybody"_

 _By this point, I was boilng. "There is still good in him!" I said, my voice raising._

 _"Padmé, calm down, please." Obi-Wan said, a worried look on his face. When I wouldn't calm down, he looked at me with a pained expression. "I am so sorry, Padmé. But I have to do this."_

 _"Do what?" I questioned, and I felt a prick in my arm. "What...?" And everything went black._

 **Present**

"Padmé." I heard Master Yoda's voice pulling me from my thoughts.

"What? Sorry." I quickly say

"Honestly, Padmé. Pay attention." Obi-Wan sighed. "We said, all that stress would have not been healthy for you. But you seem to have healed, so the Council and I decided it best to discuss it today. Now, as you may have noticed, Anakin was not himself on Mustafar, and he may not ever be himself again. He now believes you to be dead, his child dead, and that only enraged him."

I look at the other Council members in horror. "No, this cannot be true. He has good in him, I can feel it. If he was evil, I would know."

"Anakin Skywalker ceases to exist. We believe that he will be coming back to seek revenge on me in a few weeks, which doesn't give us a lot of time. And in order to take down the newly forming Empire, we must start your training immediately."

"What training?"

"Jedi Training."

"Why? What if I don't want to be a Jedi? You saw what that did to Anakin. And I don't want that to happen to me."

"Foresaw this, I did. She wouldn't go for it, I knew. Even if we train her, formed attachments, she has. And they aren't easily broken." Yoda interjected.

"Master Yoda...as much as I want to be a Jedi, I cant."

"Understand, the council does. Padmé, a Jedi, you won't exactly be. Train with Master Kenobi, at least?"

Sighing, I agree.

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur. I would wake up early every morning and return late at night. I was sore, battered and bruised. I had a nasty black eye and a bruise on my jaw that I had sustained from the first several days of practice. Every day, Obi-Wan and Yoda would see to my training. It was the same thing every day. Wake up before dawn, get dressed, have a quick breakfast, train, break for lunch, train, break for dinner, return well after dark, shower, go to sleep, repeat. On the last day of my training, I was feeling stronger than I had ever felt. The day after my training was where things took a turn for the worst.

I was on the top floor of the Jedi Temple when I heard a loud "BANG!" Looking at Obi-Wan, I saw that he had heard it, too.

"Stay here, Padmé." he warned as he handed me a silk scarf. "And put this on. It helps protect you from the dust from the debris." I nod and wrap it around my mouth and nose. Obi-Wan, then, ran up to where the sound was coming from. Five minutes passed by. Then ten. Then fifteen. I started pacing around the room. "What happened to Obi-Wan? Is he alright?" I said out loud to myself. As I began to think about the possibilities, a voice in my head told me to go to the roof. I grabbed a scarf, wrapped it around my face, and ran. When I took off running, I heard voices. One seemed machinelike, but at the same time, human. The other sounded like Obi-Wan, but in pain. I burst through the doors and I could barely believe what I saw. A man, dressed in all black with a black helmet and a red lightsaber, stood with one foot to Obi-Wan's chest. Obi-Wan wincing as he tried to get up. Both heads turned towards me.

"Why didn't you listen to me and stay below? Are you always so stubborn?" Obi-Wan wheezed in a strangled voice.

"No, it's just more fun that way. And I came because I felt as if you needed help. And I came. I came to defend you." I said as was about to draw out my lightsaber. Suddenly, an invisible force picked me up and tossed me around, slamming me into everything. Then, it dropped me, and I stood up, weakly. I took a deep breath and my strength slowly started to return. I quickly drew my lightsaber and slashed at his chest. He quickly dodged and slashed at me. I deflected the blow, let my instincts take over, and started swinging. The man in the helmet laughed at me, deflecting and dodging my lightsaber. After about 5 minutes of fighting, the mysterious man started to have the upper hand. As I tried to deflect his blows, I felt a burning sensation on my thigh. I cry out in pain, a string of profanities leaving my mouth.

I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Obi-Wan getting up, using the wall for support. Pain enraged me, the adrenaline coursing through my veins. As I straightened up, I saw an opportunity and locked out sabers. Glaring, I started putting more if my strength into my moves, trying to knock him off balance. He knew my moves because he had the Force sight. He easily dodged and blocked them, and that annoyed me a lot. As I tried a blow to his chest, he paired it and caught me in the side. I cry out in pain as I fall to the ground and black out from the pain.

 **A Few Days Later**

"Is she awake?" An unfamiliar mechanical voice asked, entering my brain.

"No, sir. She has been knocked out the whole time she has been here." A different voice replied. _Now that voice is human_ , I thought to myself. Keeping my eyes closed, I continued to listen.

"I am going in. Leave us." The mechanical voice commanded.

"Yes, sir." The human voice said, and from what I could tell by the footsteps, the owner of the voice left. The door opened, and a chill filled the room. Footsteps came towards me, my heart pounded, and I held my breath, trying to keep my heart from exploding out of my chest. I felt goose flesh covering my body, and I knew that was a dead give away.

"Open your eyes. I know you are awake. I'm not going to hurt you." The mechanical voice said, kindness somehow in the voice. Slowly, I opened my eyes. As my eyes adjusted, I realized that I was in a dimly lit room. I went to sit up, but found my wrists bound. "You gave us quite the trouble, so we had to." The mechanical voice said. Struggling against the bindings, I look at the owner of the voice. I saw a tall masked figure in billowing black robes, almost hidden by the darkness. The figure removed the mask, and through what little light was in the room, I watched as it fell and clattered to the floor. When I looked up, the fight resumed, and I saw his eyes. The face was completely veiled behind a black bandanna, but I knew those piercing eyes anywhere. They were the eyes that I would stare into every night before I fell asleep, the eyes that calmed me when I was upset, the eyes that burned with love and passion and made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I was staring once again into the eyes of Anakin Skywalker. But now, they were no longer blue, but gold, filled with an emotion I was not familiar with, and the whites of his eyes red. Chills go down my back, and I lay back, shivering. Sighing, he runs his hands through his hair. "Padmé...please. Say something. Anything. Just please. I need to hear your voice."

"Why?" I say in a rusty voice. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because, I didn't believe that you were alive. Back at the Jedi Temple, I heard your voice...saw your eyes...and I knew that I had been lied to." Anakin looked at me, hope filling his eyes. "The child?"

I look at him. _You mustn't tell anybody,_ Obi-Wan's warning rang in my head. Shaking my head, I mutter, "The child is dead." I made sure to add pain in my voice. I was satisfied when I heard him gasp.

"Padmé...I am so sorry. I...I shouldn't have have...I'm so sorry." I heard the sadness in his voice, and it made tears prickle the back of my eyes and roll down my cheek. Wiping my tears, he sat down beside me. He reached over and unbound my wrists. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him. He held me in a tight embrace, just like all those times before. He kissed my forehead and kept holding me. I feel a chill run down my spine eve though I am not cold. He felt it and pulled me close, his fingers tangling themselves in my hair


End file.
